earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecars Short Stories
Category:Stories Category:Tecar Tecar's Short Stories Written by Tecar, a character on the Earthen Ring server, and posted on the Blizzard Earthen Ring Forums =Chapter One: The Present= ((I decided to write out a series of stories featuring Tecar as the main character. This is the first one and I figured since all the inspiration came from this server I should let you see it to. Even though I am scared silly with all the good writers we have ;) )) The hunter stood tall on the ashy ridge as he looks out open the hot, fiery steppes. His companion, a large black wolf sniffs the air and growls low in its throat. Absently patting the wolfs head Tecar frowns down at the camp of dragon kin below them, 3 of the creatures gathered around a slowly roasting human corpse. One of the creatures had a cowl and seemed slighter than the other two larger ones. Kneeling down Tecar thought for a second before nodding to his companion. He slowly worked his way down the ridge and placed a small icy stone down with an iron rim around its perimeter. Heading back up to the ridge he had a grin on his face, strange and feral. Tecar carefully aimed his crossbow at the cowled lizard and fired. The camp seemed to explode as the lizard fell back with a large bolt through its head and the other two beasts began to rush there way up to their attacker. Still focused on the smaller one Tecar fired several shots until the creature toppled onto its back. He laughed as he heard the familiar tone and saw the icy block out of the corner of his eye. Bringing out his large spear he barely rolled back in time to avoid the other charging dragonkins blow. Springing up Tecar swung out his spear slashing his foes chest, leaving a frosty film upon the wound. Roaring out a battle cry the second dragonkin bursts from its icy prison and charged at the orc in front of him but was slammed back by the sleek black wolf that called Tecar master. The two tumbled down the ridge amongst much snarling and roaring. Tecar focused on the opponent in front of him, dodging the blows with precision until the beast roared again with rage and lifted up to slam the hunter into the ground. Grinning Tecar rushed in and pushed his spear against the beasts gut, giving it a cold smile as it realized but could not prevent the outcome. Continuing its attack the dragonkin impaled itself on the spear, collapsing in a bloody heap as Tecar leaped over it, oblivious in concern for his friend. Looking below he saw the wolf holding firm to the dragonkins throat as it weakly tries to get off the ground, to no avail. He slowly slid down the ridge as he drew his knife. Reaching the bottom he stepped forward and stabbed the dying beast in the skull, ending its life. Tecar looked over his friend and then let loose a laugh. Another victory, another possible tale of strength he could share with his clan. Looking upon his victory he momentarily forgot all his worries, concerns and nightmares. This moment was his and his friends, pure and honorable victory untarnished.